The present invention relates to a blind or awning that is removably securable in its operating position, the blind or awning being suitable for the various uses which have been heretofore described in DE 19825017, DE 19844920, and DE 19930963. As therein noted, the solar cells associated with the blinds or awnings can, depending upon the number of solar cells, achieve a surplus of produced energy, which then must be stored. For this reason, batteries, especially high capacity condensers or capacitors, are provided. During peak energy use times, at approximately mid-day, a large supply of electrical energy is required in a block of numerous residences. The same applies as well for camping trailers, motor homes, and the like which are electrically heated in the winter or are cooled in the summer by air conditioning arrangementsxe2x80x94desiccant cooling systems. The principle of desiccant cooling processes is the artificial differential increase of moist and dry temperatures of the air and the subsequent cooling via air moistening. Cost favorable surface collectors can be used for special applications in solar energy production in low temperature areas and the surface collectors can even provide a greater surface coverage percentage. The solar thermal system is disclosed in DE 19949001. It is conceivable to integrate such a system in the frame of a blind or awning. Batteries are not capable of making available a relatively large amount of energy within a short time and supporting this energy use over a longer time period.
The present invention offers a solution to the challenge of developing a fuel cell system that delivers a large amount of energy to energy users via its energy storage and is available as well for mobile implementation in, for example, catastrophe-impacted areas, in which it can be rapidly deployed.
A solution to this challenge is offered by the fuel cell technology. The raw material for production of hydrogen can comprise various compilations or arrangements such as, for example, water or methanol. The challenge of the present invention is the presentation of two different devices for refining methanol, water, and so forth. Hydrogen, oxygen, or gas mixtures have already been disclosed in the publication DE 10028001.